morrowind:the end of the empire
by shousou konkoro
Summary: im off to distroy the empire with the help of a couple of freinds! i seem to be a little side tracked at the moment though............
1. Chapter 1

-1**Ok I thought I would right a morowind story and this is it ,but I havent beaten the game. This may not matter but well yay I havent so if you have anything on the game to tell me id love to no it! Ok well ill answer any questions u ask me in the beginning of each chapter. And so on with the story!**

**O btw im doin this in first person from my first characters point of view at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except I own pie preferably chocolate pie**

**This is my first fic because I forgot I even made an author file on this for about 2 years so yay don't kill me.**

**If u want my stats ect. ill tell u here. I'm a spellsword/theif I specialize in long swords block and destruction not to mention security and sneak.**

**Chapter1**

**Operation grunt**

Our story starts out in Seyda Neen after the whole boring what job are you thingy. "Finally! It's over! I thought that guy would never shut up I mean god he talks and talks and talks I'm surprised it didn't take three years for him to finish! "I said to some random person. This just seemed to piss him off. Eventually he called the guards on me cause I wouldn't stop annoying him and I was kicked out of town ,but I did get a free ride to Vivec were I met my first friend.

I was just walking along when I suddenly get mugged by some strange guys in robes.Wtf! Get the hell off me! don't make me…but at that moment a young man jumped out of nowhere and teleported me away!

Thank vivec you teleported me I was a goner for sure! I mean I just came here from….well lets just say I'm an outlander ,and I'm not the best with new people ,but you saved me! "Ok 1 second who are you and what did you do to piss those people off," said ?. Nothing I was just walking and I saw this weird coin on the ground so I picked it up. I said while flashing him the coin. "wait a minute let me see that coin" said ?. So I obliged and gave him my coin." No wonder they attacked you this is no ordinary coin this is a dunmer coin and by the looks of the markings on it I would say it was blessed!" exclaimed ? "o god I don't think I want that any more." I said. Well thanks any way ummm u keep the coin I think I'll leave. "Wait…we aren't even introduced why don't u stay a while have a skooma or something my treat!" said ? "Yay I guess your right ok then well I'm Valkyre nice to meet you…" I said as I waited for him to answer." O I'm Peirs the thief/mage nice to meet you Valkyre," said Peirs. "Same to you Peirs ummm I know we just met and what not , but do you want to accompany me on my journey it seems that this one clan of fighters needs my knowledge of the outer world to help bring the empire crashing down. So want to come with me? " "Hell yay! I hate the empire of course I'll come and this seems like this would be very interesting ,but first I need to get you some new armor ,weapons ,and a couple of potions. And so me and Peirs head off towards Balmora to get supplies. "Wtf do you mean you have no money!" screamed Peirs as soon as we got off the silt strider. " I mean that I only have currency from my country and that it looks as if u have a good bit of money for your self." I said in indignation. "ok fine ill pay for your new stuff ,but once you get your self some gold your gonna have to pay me back got it?" said Peirs. " ok, ok ill pay you back ,but you'll have to give me some pointers on how to make gold k?" I said feeling like such a noob. "fine as long as I get my money back," Peirs said as we walked into the armory. "ok armor is everything well almost everything you need good armor to last long so it is essential." stated Peirs. "ok then I want heavy armor!" I said. " wait that may not be a smart idea I would buy medium armor seeing as you're a spellsword and all." said Peirs as if he knew everything. "ok then I want ummm bone mold armor ,ok." I said. "fine" said Peirs lazily. "ok now that we got your armor we need to get you a weapon," said Peirs as we left the shop. " ok I know what I want for this," I told Peirs as we entered the next shop. "well let me guess a long sword?" questioned Peirs. "Yep!" I exclaimed. "Kay then here you go." he said as he gave me a steel saber. "And finally potions I think we can actually get these free and get you money at the same time!" said Peirs happy to save his precious gold. " just join the fighters guild."

"Okay," I said grateful that I didn't have to pay him back even more money. I walked into the guild and asked the first person I saw if I could join. "Sure you can join we are always looking for new recruits," said the guild member happily. And so I joined the guild took all the stuff in the equipment chest and got my first mission. And so the first day of my quest ended after making a new friend and getting all the equipment I needed.


	2. the amazing arrow trick

**Ok! Summer I can update more but I have 2 leave for vacation in a week maybe next week wen I get back yay. Ok well here is a new chapter and I took ur advice**

XDarkmasterX **I'm now typing like dou jagan no im not plagiarizing or nothing it just a smart idea 2 type like him ok then. Well here is the next chapter o and I suck at marksmanship that should make a pretty funny chapter **P** evil arrows and bad marksmanship ummmmmm well u'll find out.**

**Im gonna use val for valkyre 2 shorten his name k**

Val: how many times do we have to do the ending over again before the author updates?

Peirs: I don't know but it sorta getting boring.

VCV: HOW DARE YOU SAY MY ENDING SUCKS!

Peirs: Oh shit we angered the author!

Val: not true you said that…… o wait the new chapter started already……..kool Peirs say your sorry we're later for the new chapter!

Peirs: Sorry all powerful and mighty author!

VCV: that's better but I'm not a god I'm almost a god just need 2 practice some more with my halo2 pistol sniping but thanks for the compliment! Now to the story that you were waiting for!

Chapter two

The amazing arrow trick!

Val: finally the next part of the adventure!

Peirs: Yay I no sorta weird though weren't we supposed to sleep?

Val: No remember we went to the house of earthly delights and got drunk! Remember?

Peirs: Nope don't remember oh well. So do you know who to report to to start your ummm quest?

Val: Nope! And saying such lets go to the archer course!

Peirs: Ok you mean the one near Sadrith Mora right?

Val: If there is one there then sure!

So Val and Peirs head out to Sadrith Mora, but at that time……

Guy: Hey Lenny where's that one guy that we was supposed to pick up like you know the one that was a spellsword and was like shipped over here?

Lenny: What that one convict that was shipped here like a sack of goods?

Guy: Yay that one were is he?

Lenny: Beats me…. But I know one thing the emperor will be real pissed if we don't find him!

And with that Lenny and Guy start searching the whole town for Val.

At Sadrith Mora………

Val: Yay the archery course! Cmon Peirs cmon!

Peirs: fine I'm comin but this costs money and you still paying me back for it k?

Val; Yay what ever just hurry up and pay!

Guard; that will be 50g for both of you.

Peirs hands over the coins with tears in his eyes and whispers good bye sweet money!

Archery instructor: Ok a few rules don't shoot the people, don't shoot your self, don't shoot and miss.

Val: What if we miss?

AI: Then I shoot you so don't miss.

Val:……………

The AI then hands me and Peirs a bow and lots of arrows.

Val: Ok I put the arrow here pull the bow back then………

The arrow shot out of the bow hit a near by pole and started to rebound every eventually killing landing in the dirt at Val's feet.

Val: Am I good or what!

It turns out that the arrow that Val shot have broken all the other arrows shot and had caused a sonic boom which broke the protective wall that the archer course was incased in.

Peirs: wow look at that it looks like you broke everything……

**So good chapter? I thought so but I need ur thoughts so press that little review button and gimme a nice review! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon to but no promises. **


	3. intermission

**Ok chapter 3! This is just a little intermission to tell yall that chapter 1 is unimportant and 2 explain how 2 do some of the attacks I use in my story!**

**Well this should be interesting! O I will be putting in naruto hand signs in the Japanese translated into English form! (If u understand that good if u didn't well neither did I)**

Peirs: I'm gonna kill you! Now I have 2 pay for this!

Val: Hey this is the intermission chapter wait until chapter 4!

Peirs: damn you, you know that this intermission is just because the author doesn't want you to die!

VCV: Damn right! Now shut the fuck up!

chapter 4

The intermission!

The amazing arrow trick: ok first part of this attack is a series of naruto hand signs. These signs are….. Mi, ushi, I, u, saru, no, tatsu, ushi, no, u, ushi, I, inu in that order. This should cause the arrow to glow a fiery blue color. Now aim at the person next to you and fire! This should cause a sonic boom which propels the arrow forward and causes it to reflect off hard/ semi hard surfaces.

The lock pick of doom: ok then this is the lock pick of doom all u have to do to use it is have a dagger. Enchant the dagger with fire in 50 on strike. When done either thrust dagger or chop enemy with dagger and it should change into a lock pick. O r if u want to summon the sacred lock pick of doom( seen in Duo Jagan's story RvB APPERANCE OF THE COVINANT) then all you have to do u summon a dagger and do the following naruto hand signs….tatsu, tori, inu, uma, tora, ushi, no. this should turn the dagger into the sacred lock pick. This weapon can kill anything in 1 hit most of the time or if thrown causes an explosion to rival that of the Hiroshima bomb.

Lesser valkyre flames fire style: ok this attack is sorta overdramatic it causes a 50ft blast of fire that does little damage (it only does 20 damage) but it lasts for 60 seconds so it makes the enemies nice and toasty! Ok again more naruto signs! Saru, tatsu, inu, uma, u, ushi, I, hitsuji, tori, tatsu. Yep then raise a blown gun tube thing to mouth and blow!

Greater valkyre flames: this is basically the same thing except is different. Does better damage for a longer period of time ( 65 damage for 120 seconds).the naruto sings are different for this to they are…….tatsu, mi, inu, no, saru, tatsu. Ok so it is different and shorter!

Summon grunts: this is the easiest one probably. Ok all you have to do is a couple of naruto hand signs and the whistle. The signs are……. Tatsu, saru, tatsu.

Just incase you're wondering why I did this it is because I had free time between playing halo, morrowind, and read fics. And also because Duo Jagan asked me how to do the amazing arrow trick so I made an intermission for that reason


	4. ship wrecked

**Hello ppl! It is chapter 4! Have fun with it and I need more reviews. O well review plz. Ill fix chapter 1 soon too ok. O it just struck me I haven't told yall what race Val and Peirs r! Well Val is a dark elf and Peirs is a wood elf ok!**

We find our team in a prison cell in ebonheart……..

Peirs: dam I hate prison!

Val: so do I it's no fun in here.

Peirs: well if you hadn't broken the archery cou

Gaurd1: hey you in there we have you a new cell mate! Heh have fun with him he's in here for murder of a high ordinator. I don't think you will make much of a challenge for him!

Peirs: wtf! Val look what we have now a guy who seems to be content on killing us! God what did I do to deserve this?

Val: I don't know but it had to be bad.

Peirs stares at Val with venom in his eyes.

Evil regaurd: hey you guys you want to bust out of here?

Val: well that doesn't seem like a good idea…..

Peirs: yes how do we?

Evil redgaurd: ok I managed to smuggle TNT into here so we can blow our way out!

Peirs: great! How do we live through the explosion?

Evil redgaurd: well first off we can't second off call me max ill join your team you got going if you want I ain't got nothing else to do!

Peirs: great max you can join we need some help anyway! So let's see lets stick the TNT to the guard and then he will blow up and drop the key!

Val: hey what if he kills use?

Peirs: he won't the explosion will that is why we hide in that corner.

Val: oh. I see.

Peirs: good. Now when he comes to bring us our evening meal we stick him with it ok?

Val: ok!

Max: Kay I got it!

That evening……………………

**Boom!**

Our tri runs away from the ashes of the prison of ebonheart and commandeers the local fisher woman's vessel.

Max: a life out at sea I could like that!

Val: yeah can I steer the ship?

Peirs/max: no!

Val grabs the ruder of the ship and manages to flip it over.

Icy cold water enveloped Val's senses and everything went black……..

_Inside Val's mind………….._

_Wow! Were I……… last I remember is I flipped the boat so were I………am Peirs! And max! Dam I'm stranded alone and lost no! _

Something whizzed through the air and hit Val and then there was nothing but darkness…………

Oooooooooh clift hanger hope you liked my jail break chapter!


	5. we finally get somewhere

**0Ok sorry about the grammar problems I haven't noticed them I thought the computer spell check caught what I didn't but I will remember to check and recheck my grammar on the stories ok. Chapter 5 is here so what will become of Peirs, Val, and Max? Well read and find out! Anybody know how to put these little page breaks in these stories because I can't find out how to………..**

**Our story will finally get somewhere know! **

Chapter 5

We finally get somewhere and it has to be here!

Max: by the gods and Tiber Septum himself! That little bastard friend of ours flipped the whole frickin boat!

Peirs: that little bastard even got himself lost man what are we gonna do know? We need him he has the rest of our money! I let him hold most of it if he would shut up and I only kept 10k!

Max: why did we break him out of prison again?

Peirs: because we couldn't just leave him he's sorta like a little brother after some time…….

Max: well whatever we have a bigger problem to deal with other than finding him……..

Hey prisoners would you shut up already! If it isn't bad enough that we have to look at you let alone listen to your nonstop jabber!

Max: hey why don't you shut up you flop ear freak!

Round eared bastard!

Peirs: max! Do you want to be boiled alive and eaten?

Max: well no but hey wait a minute it seems to me that the author is suddenly gonna change this story over to valkyre and leave us here with a bunch of floppy eared freaks!

Peirs: I feel your right……..

Author what are you talking abo

Over were Val was in no better predicament………..

Val: thanks your majesty! I am over come that you would take me in and give me food shelter and well a good weapon!

King Alof the not so greatest rule since king Rufurt: how come my name is so long? Can't I just be called king Alof?

Val: sorry pal if you want a short name take it up with the author.

King Alof the king with the longest name since king bob's name: damn! He just made it longer!

Val: by the gods how come there are floating names above our heads! Oh my god it is the end of the world! Run away!

Val then ran from the extravagant dining room of king alof's castle and jump out the window.

Val: oh shit I forgot that the dining room was on the 17th level of the damn castle!

Guy with unbelievably long name: at least it was shortened. Hey Val if you hang onto that gargoyle for about 2.2 seconds more then we can save you ok?

Val: just say me you long named guy with the 20 story castle!

King Alof: guards go get Val and pull him back up we haven't finished our lunch!

And with that the guards hauled Val back up into the 17th story of the castle were Val and king alof finished there lunch.

Val: for some reason I feel as if that I'm having it better then my friends…………

By decree of the king of the outer realm all unbelievably long names have been banned. Anyone with a name longer than thirteen letters will be executed.

Bob the guy with the name longer than thirteen letters: damn you author damn you!

VCV: would you people shut up I don't need anymore annoying people hating me like you bob I belive you need to be executed so go and die already!

King Alof: yes go ahead and get killed!

Thousands of random people that hate bob and don't want to die of the king's wrath: yeah die!

Bob suddenly fell over dead.

Random people: yeah!

And with much rejoicing we leave this happy day of almost lots of death and unhappiness!

**Ok did you like my insane chapter that explains some random things? Well press the review button and gimme nice reviews! **


End file.
